The present invention relates in general to an apparatus for applying paint to a wall, ceiling, or other like structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a painting apparatus that is adapted to conveniently unite a paint roller with a paint pad.
At the present time, a paint roller is extensively used, particularly for applying paint to walls or a ceiling in a room. Although the paint roller can be used to cover the majority of the surface, a paint brush or more usually, a painting pad is used in a separate step for finishing at any edges, such as the edges between the wall and ceiling or between separate walls. It is thus necessary to have a separate roller and a separate paint pad, each of which is used in separate steps in carrying out the painting of the room.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved painting apparatus which incorporates the paint roller and paint pad into a single unitary painting apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved painting apparatus employing a paint roller and paint pad and in which the painting steps can be carried out more quickly and effectively.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved painting apparatus incorporating a unitary paint roller and paint pad structure which is of relatively simple construction and which can be used very effectively, even by a relatively unskilled painter.